Camp Lazlo: Where's Lazlo 2
by Hardartist
Summary: Now that Lazlo knows Camp Kidney, there's still alot of questions to be answered that we are all curious of. Sequel to Camp Lazlo: Where's Lazlo.
1. Chapter 1: Three weeks later

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Lazlo, or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Ok, this is just my first story and this will be a sequel of the movie Camp Lazlo: Where's Lazlo. We all know the following in the end of the movie:**

**1. Lazlo now loves Camp Kidney.**

**2. Raj doesn't have a middle-road personality anymore**

**3. Clam is now a Tempered-Free camper**

**4. Lumpus is starting to lose control and starting to be mentally incapacticipated**

**5. Edward is no longer a resentful toadie.**

**6. Chip and Skip have flies.**

**7. And Samson is haunted by balls.**

**We all know this...but what we would like to know is:**

**1. Where did Lazlo and Patsy met in which Patsy gets her strong crush on him?**

**2. When did the Bean Scouts met the Squirrel Scouts and the Tomato Scouts?**

**3. What disaster did the Camp Kidney campers do to Prickly Pines the last time that went for dining?**

**4. Who won the last Go-Kart race?**

**5. What caused Commander Hoo-Haw to take away Laundry privileges from Camp Kidney?**

**6. What accident was Slimkman talking about the last time Camp Kidney went to the snowing mountains?**

**7. Who won the last pinecone sitting contest?**

**8. Was Miss. Mucus somebody else?**

**9. Why am I asking you these questions? Just read my first chapter.**

_Dear Mom & Dad,_

_Hi! How are you guys? I'm doing fine here at Camp Kidney after my first weeks here. I really miss you guys, but I've made new friends lately. At first, they thought i'm crazy after bringing Fluffy to Camp Kidney (who you don't want to meet). I've met alot of people here. Especially Jelly Cabin (which is the cabin we named) have been really great. We're having lots of fun. I wish this would'nt end. Well, wee ya in fall._

_Love, Lazlo _

Lazlo was just finished with his letter as he was on his way to the post office. He was amazed of the experiences he's had with his best buddies, Raj and Clam. As he entered the Post Office, he saw Samson sleeping on the job.

Lazlo stared at him in surprise.

"Oh Samson, I have mail." Lazlo said happily.

"Wha-Hey, can't you see that i'm at my Lunch break?" replied Samson.

"It's 7:23 in the morning. Lunch doesn't start until twelve." Lazlo said.

"Fine." said Samson, "but you'll need a stamp."

"Okay, sell me a stamp." Lazlo said.

"Can't. we don't recieve stamps until next week." said Samson.

"It's okay, I'll ask Raj and Clam." replied Lazlo.

As Lazlo went to his cabin (now named Jelly Cabin), he finds Raj and Clam getting dressed. Raj was almost dressed, but Clam was barley waking up.

"Morning Raj, Clam." said Lazlo.

"Good morning Lazlo, why were you awake more early than us?" asked Raj.

"Yeah, why?" replied Clam.

"I've gone to turn in a letter for my parents, but I need a stamp. you wouldn't mind to have one would you" asked Lazlo.

Raj was puzzled, but checked under his bunk if there was a stamp hidden. Just when he was about to give Lazlo a stamp, the telecom bursted. It was Scoutmaster Lumpus in a bad mood as always.

"Atention Bean Scouts, I want you all reporting near the telecom immediately! Move campers!"

"Wow, Lumpus is sure in a bad mood today" said Raj.

"Bad mood." repeated Clam.

"Oh come on guys, he must be lonely that he must like us alot." said Lazlo.

5-7 minutes later, everyone was in line-up, as Scoutmaster Lumpus and his assistant, Slimkman walked in front of them as they are about to make an announcement.

"There news I want to inform you campers. There's going to be alot of things you guys are going to prepare for!" said Scoutmaster Lumpus sternly.

"Uh, why am I here would be the right question." said Edward, the Platypus. Edward has been very angry and a very tempered kid since Lazlo and the Jellies came. Every time he sees the Jellies have fun, he tries to ruin it, but he's always the one who ends up losing.

"What was that Beaver!" shouted Scoutmaster Lumpus.

"Uh-I was-nothing. I'm a Platypus, not a Beaver." said Edward quietly, lowering his voice scarcely.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, Woodward." replied Scoutmaster Lumpus.

"It's Ed-ah, forget it." replied Edward. Lazlo approached Edward being a little concerned.

"It's okay Edward, evryone can misspell your name and your kind of species." said Lazlo.

"Uh-Huh, yeah, just LEAVE ME ALONE, WILL YA!" shouting Edward furiously. Lazlo backed off.

"Uh sir, don't you think you should tell the campers the news instead of frighting the scouts?" said Slinkman, who obviously haven't changed at all since Lazlo's arrival.

"Oh yeah, remind me to salt you for interupting me." replied Scoutmaster Lumpus. Slinkman reluctantly backed off.

"Now, as I was saying, we have alot of things to do in the following weeks." said Scoutmaster Lumpus, "And that would be: #1. You will be having a camp inspection by Commander Hoo-Ha-"

"COMMANDER HOO-HAW!" all the campers screamed but the Jelly Trio, puzzled.

"Uh, who's Commander Hoo-Haw?" asked Lazlo? Everyone starred at the Jelly Trio at shock of not knowing who is he.

"Uh, the campers will tell you that." said Scoutmaster Lumpus, having a little fear in him, now that he mentioned Commander Hoo-Haw. "Now, #2. You will be taking a test at the Snow Mounations atop of Leakey Lake to see how good are you losers with skiing."

"What's skiing?" asked Raj. Lumpus is starting to get a bad temper issue again.

"GRRRRRRR!" growled Lumpus. "Now for #3. You will be all participating in the Go-Kart race to see who's faster."

"Uh, Scoutmaster Lumpus, I need to go pee badly!" yelled Samson as he got hit by his 295th ball.

"No, you won't go until my announcements are over, Hamster." said Scoutmaster Lumpus. For your 4th test, you will be guiding yourself to Prickly Pines to see if are good enough to survive."

"At least we can do that." whispered Lazlo to Raj and Clam.

"And for your last two final tests, you will challenging the Tomato Scouts from Tomato Camp first and then Squirrel Scouts from Acorn Flats in a Pine cone sitting contest." said Scoutmaster Lumpus. Everyone was confused.

"What's an Acorn Flats and who are the Squirrel Scouts?" Every single camper said so.

"Well uh-They-gee-help me Slinkman." said Scoumaster Lumpus, who doesn't even know what, who, when, where, or is the Squirrel Scouts or even Acorn Flats.

"Well, uh, Acorn Flats is a girls camp on the other side of Leaky Lake and well, they're better than us in every single catagory." said Slinkman uncomfortably. " As for Tomato Camp, it's an advanced Camp with boys with gifted skills and will challenge us soon.

"What's a girl?" asked Chip and Skip, who now have the hideous flies on top of them.

"I'm sorry campers," said Slinkman sadly, "but if don't take these tests, you'll be sent back to your home, no exception."

Everyone is bitting their nails, feeling like they are not prepared for this. The Jelly Trio however, seemed confused on all this.

"Now, if there's any more questions.." Lumpus said. Everyone raised their hand. "Alrighty then, enjor the rest of the day." Said Lumpus, as he went back to his Cabin to decide wether he should go to work or just eat candy instead.

"Well, since you don't know who's Hoo-Haw, we're gonna have to tell you then." said Edward

The next chapter will be released in the next 2-4 days. To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: New Adventure?

**Try to enjoy**

**Chapter 2. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Lazlo, or any of it's characters.**

Well, after Scoutmaster Lumpus announced all of the objectives, it seems that all of the campers are now filled with fear juice in their heads...all EXCEPT Lazlo, Raj, and Clam.

After Lunch, Lazlo, Raj and Clam were still puzzled but the fact that they don't who is Commander Hoo-Haw, they don't know what's Skiing, and they don't know the rest of Leaky Lake. Well they are going to know at night, when Edward told all the campers to meet him at his Cabin, just to know what everyone thinks.

"Well we can't just stand doing nothing," said Lazlo, "We should go have some fun!"

"Uh, Lazlo?" asked Raj, "Should'nt we be going back to sleep now? We've sat here for 6 hours now, puzzled after what Scoutmaster Lumpus said about those requirements that we all have to do."

"Yeah, back to sleep." replied Clam.

"Nonsense, anyway we should go to Ed's cabin so that he could tell us who is that Commander what's his name Lumpus has mentioned." said Lazlo.

"Okay, fine.' said Raj.

An hour later, Lazlo, Raj and Clam went to Edward's cabin and as they went in, all of the campers are in there, especially Scoutmaster Lumpus and his assistant Slinkman, panicking on what should they do.

"WOULD EVERYONE CALM DOWN FOR THE LOVE OF LUMPUS!" yelled Edward. Everyone frozed.

"Hey Edward, aren't you going to tell us who's that Commander?" asked Lazlo.

"Oh, that," replied Edward. "Okay then, but don't get freaked out when I'm done alright. But I want everyone to sit down! You too Lumpus."

"Alright then, Beaver. Sit down Slinkman." Said Scoutmaster Lumpus, who is surprised to be in Edward's cabin.

"Now, it seems that the Jelly beans wants to know who is Commander Hoo-Haw." siad Edward."

"Lazlo, first of all, Commander Hoo-Haw is the person in charge of all the camps in Camp Kidney, besides the Big Bean." said Slinkman.

"Yeah, and he always in a tempered mood all the time, just like Lumpus." said Dave and Ping-Pong.

"What was that chicken heads?" snickered Scoutmaster Lumpus, rolling his eyes at them.

"Nothing sir. Just saying the truth." said Dave.

"Well, now that you know what job he's in for," said Scoutmaster Lumpus, "You don't know what he does behind his back."

"Yeah," said Chip. "He would punish us for any voilation we do, like walking around nature."

"Yeah, and didn't you hear the part that he can put anyone to horrible camps whenever he feels like doing it." said Samson.

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam are starting to get freaked out..

"But you don't know the worst part of all." said Edward. "There has been rumors that his wife is a beautiful Mongoose who was once crowned the pageant winner of the state of Montana and his daughter, also a Mongoose or perhaps of his species, is a boxing ring champion. And I'm surprised by the fact that she inherits the same strength as her dad's, and she's considered to be very dangerous...like her dad. It's only rumors, thougth."

Lazlo is starting to be in a really freaked out mode..."I-I-I-I-Waannn-tt-to-"

"Nope, you are not going anywhere, Monkey boy." said Scoutmaster Lumpus.

Lazlo couldn't take it anymore, he stormed right out of Edward' cabin and ran througth the woods.

"Lazlo!" Raj and Clam shouted. Lazlo disapeared.

"Well, I guess we should do this without the Monkey." said Scoutmaster Lumpus.

"Uh, sir, you can't do that." said Slinkman.

"What? Why shouldn't I Slug?" asked Lumpus

"Because, according to the Bean Scout Handbook, it states that If a Camper runs away from Camp, then the Scoutmaster is held responsible." said Slinkman. Lumpus remembered when Lazlo was first thougth to be lost, and then later thougth that Lazlo was eaten by the bear, Slinkman was against him on calling Hoo-Haw, but he got a huge break after when Lazlo, and the Jelly Trio came back to camp.

"But why, why, why!" shouted Scoutmaster Lumpus. He then gave a sigh. "Alright then, campers, I'm afraid we are going to do the objectives now."

"WHAT!:" asked all the campers in shock as he looked at Slinkman and agreed on what he must he must do, even thougth he's not going to like it.

_Meanwhile in Jelly Cabin..._

"This is going to stink Clam." said Raj.

"Yeah, not cool." replied Clam. Just as they were thinking of their "Mabie-it's-their-death-time" moment, Lazlo entered in the Cabin...quiet.

"Uh, Lazlo?" asked Raj. Lazlo didn't respond.

"Lazlo, buddy?" asked Clam. Lazlo was packing his bags.

"Oh come on Lazlo," said Raj, "it shouldn't be THAT bad...would it?"

"Guys," replied Lazlo, "I must go." Raj and Clam are surprised with their mouths open.

"Your'e not serious, Lazlo!" said Raj.

"Guys, I'm going to do those tests without you. This isn't the kind of test I was expecting, but I need to go find someone...someone important that can help me." said Lazlo.

"And who would that be Lazlo?" asked Raj sadly.

"Fluffy." replied. Raj and Clam fell with anxiety as they passed out momentarly.

'_Good, I should go find Fluffy so that he can track me to Hoo-Haw.' _Lazlo said througth his mind. Lazlo decided not to bring his bags and left througth the woods...

_Meanwhile. after everyone had their talk at Pinto Cabin, Lumpus goes to his cabin, trying to think of a plan._

"Well Slinkman," said Scoutmaster Lumpus, "we need to find a plan to do all those thingys while we find Monkey Boy."

"Well, sir," said Slinkman, "Lazlo haven't gone far, so I suggest we find him tonight."

"TONIGHT!" yelled Scoutmaster Lumpus. "You can'e expect me to find that freak in the middle of the night?"

"Sir, I'm afraid that I'm going to call Commander Hoo-Haw, sir." said Slinkman. "I mean, Commander Hoo-Haw will visit here in matter of days. So I suggest that you and all of the campers should find him now...but on a bus."

Next chapter to be released on Feb 16 or earlier..


	3. Chapter 3: Going on a Challenge Trip

**Try to enjoy**

**Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Lazlo, or any of it's characters.**

As Lumpus decides whether he should find Lazlo or not, Raj and Clam are already deciding to go find him after they collapsed for a few minutes when Lazlo said that he is willing to find Fluffy so that he can track Commander Hoo-Haw before Inspection.

"Clam," said Raj, "If we are going to find him, then well we are going to break some rules."

"Yeah, break rules." repied Clam.

"We can find him again like we managed to weeks ago, when Lazlo was thougth to be eaten by that tempered bear." said Raj.

"Bu-" befor Clam could ever say something, Scoutmaster Lumpus stormed in the Cabin with a waterhose as he splatted watter at them.

"Wake up, scouts!" yelled Scoumaster Lumpus, "Get dressed, and by the time you're done, get in the bus..NOW!"

"What's going on Scoumaster Lumpus?" asked Raj.

"No questions asked, Trunky." replied Lumpus. "Just get dressed and get into the bus, now."

"Okay, Scoutmaster Lumpus." replied Raj and Clam.

"This stinks." said Edward as he walked past Raj and Clam. "Lazlo is a pain to all Camp Kidney, why can't they just let him be the idiot he always is?"

"Excuse me?" said Raj, "Just to let you know who saved you from the bear that was about to shred you to peices?"

"Lazlo, so what?" asked Edward.

"Well, I'm afraid that we are going to tell all the campers that you lied to everyone. Be gracious that nobody at the moment thinks that you're a bear imposter." said Raj. Edward went to the bus, without saying his crappy words as usual.

4-6 minutes later...Slinkman is counting all the campers as Lumpus is checking other cabins just to make sure that everyone is at the bus.

"Raj, check, Clam, check..." said Slinkman as everyone is lined up at the bus. "Well, it seems like all the campers are here sir."

"Okay, listen campers, I know it's 9 o'clock, and I know I'm sure that you'd call me weirdo when I say that we're going late."

"Wierdo!" claimed Chip and Skip.

"Riiiggghhtt." said Lumpus. "Well, just in the bus alrea-YEEOOOOWWW!" Before Lumpus could ever say another word, all the camper stepped on him as they were getting in the bus.

"Uh, sir?" asked Slinkman. Lumpus just went in the bus...with cracked bones.

"Okay, now would you let me finish!" yelled Lumpus as all the campers are on their seats.

"Listen, we will be going on these confirmed destinations before Commander Hoo-Haw comes here."

"Well, Clam, I guess we'll have to wait." whispered Raj.

"First of all, we'll be driving this bus around the woods in an attempt to find Monkey Boy, then we're going to Prickly Pines for some midnight dining and we'll stay there for the night."

"YAAAAYYYYYYYYY!" Shouted the campers.

"Yeah, yay." said Scoutmaster Lumpus. "Now, I want you all on your best bahavoir, okay. It'll take about an hour to get to Prickly Pines since we are going to find Lazlo. Yes Samson?"

"Oh uh, Why do we have to go so late?" asked Samson "I might have to use my health buddies to survive this trip."

"And why didn't you go get it before we are packed and ready to go?"

"Uh, actually Scoutmaster Lumpus," said one of the Lemming brothers "We didn't bring anything, like blankets, pillows, or anything that can get us thirsty or hungry."

"Yeah." said Dave and Ping-Pong.

"We want to bring our money." said Skip and Chip. Lumpus slaps his hand on his face.

"I want to bring my bear." said Harold.

_7-10 minutes later..._

"Now, everyone got what they need?" asked Lumpus.

"Yes, Scoutmaster Lumpus." said all the campers.

"Everyone will stop complaining?" asked Lumpus.

"Yes, Scoutmaster Lumpus." said the campers repeatedly.

"Good," said Scoutmaster Lumpus, "Then Slinkman, drive!"

"Whatever you say sir." replied Slinkman.

_The Camp Kidney bus will now look for Lazlo, and speaking of Lazlo, what's he up to at the moment? Next chapter to be released in a matter of days._


	4. Chapter 4: Haunted by Wolves!

**Try to enjoy**

**Chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Lazlo, or any of it's characters.**

While the Camp Kidney trio was preparing for the trip, Lazlo on the other hand, was not kidding around...literally. Lazlo was able to get something before he went on to his mission to find fluffy.

_(Beginning Flaskback)_

3 days after Lazlo returned from Prickly Pines and saved Edward from Fluffy's wrath, the place where he said he liked, was swimming outside of Leaky Lake, as he saw Scoutmaster Lumpus fishing, but he was unable to catch a fish. Lazlo decides to give him little scare.

"AAAAAUUUURRRGHHHHH!,'' sreamed Scoutmaster Lumpus, "Lazlo, shouldn't you go do other activities instead of scaring the Scoutmaster?"

"Scoutmaster Lumpus," replied Lazlo, "I just want to say that I'm looking forward to be spending at Camp Kidney since I realized that this camp is a world of paradise."

"Uh-Huh, now, get out of MY BOAT!" yelled Scoutmaster Lumpus. Lumpus was so angry, he throwed all of his stuff at him, but luckily, he already left bored after Lumpus gave that angry talk.

"When Lazlo was swimming in the middle of Leaky Lake, he realized that Lumpus also throwed the Bean Scout Handbook, where it conatains all the rules and guides to help campers to get used to the place.

"Why hello little booky." said Lazlo to the book. "I'm gonna call you, Booky."

_(End of Flashback.)_

Lazlo thougth that he might need it in case he gets lost because it contains a map of all Leaky Lake, in which he hasn't noticed until now. "I wonder how Raj and Clam are doing. I hope they're okay." Said Lazlo. "I did'nt meant to say that they're useless. They just can't. They disslike Fluffy."

Just as Lazlo was walking in the middle of the forest, he heard a little growl. "I heard it over there, could it be Fluffy?" asked Lazlo himself.

As hard as he tried to run faster to see if it was Fluffy, he saw something that He wished he did'nt see...

"One, Two, no, 6...WOLVES!" Lazlo screaming in horror as he tried to shut his mouth up. The wolves heard him and immediately searched for their next prey. Lazlo thougth, crawled on a tree. He is a Spider Monkey.

_'Those wolves shouldn't find me here' _said Lazlo in his mind.

That would soon change after the wolves smelled his scent coming from the tree he's hiding on. The wolves immediately ran to the tree Lazlo is hiding, but before they could ever spill out a growl, Lazlo acted like Tarzan and swinged around the branches, thanks to his tail and jumping ability.

"Ha, did ya really think you can catch me like this," said Lazlo, "Well, you're wrong!" Lazlo did'nt pay attention to a waterfall and he fell. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lazlo screamed, "Hey wait a minute, I'm not falling, but I'm hanged with my shirt stuck on a branch."

The wolves backed off since they saw the water falling to the Lake. "Yeah' that's right, shoo, go away, I don't taste so good." said Lazlo.

The wolves heard a beeping noise as they ran after the weird honking noise.

"What's that honking noise?" asked Lazlo himself. Just as he thougth he'd be stuck here, his head hatched an idea. Lazlo, went to go pick up his Bean Scout Handbook he had from his pocket and checked to see the Survival Guide section.

"Ah, here it is." said Lazlo. "According to the Bean Scout Handbook, if a camper is stuck on a branch in the middle of a waterfall, try to climb up the branch and carefully walk on it."

Lazlo was puzzled. "Well, that sounds kind of dangerous, but...No matter!" said Lazlo.

So as Lazlo tries his best to follow the book's directions, he still thinks that it's not the right way to be safe, but he had to do it anyway. His face seemed like a sweating sufferment, his hands shaking nervously, his legs wiggling with fear, and CRASH! Lazlo fell with the branch, since the branch isn't strong enough to hold Lazlo's weigth, even thougth he's light-weighted.

"Well, this is end..." Lazlo said as he fell in the waterfalls without sight...

_Next chapter to be released very soon..._


	5. Chapter 5: Bus Temper

**Try to enjoy**

**Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Lazlo, or any of it's characters.**

Scoutmaster Lumpus and Co. are gathering in the bus to find the happy hippie monkey, Lazlo, but so far, notthing...for now. "Slinkman!" shouted Scoutmaster Lumpus.

"Reporting for Duting sir." replied Slinkman

"Are we at Prickly Pines yet, Slug" asked Scoutmaster Lumpus.

"Uh, I thougth you said that we are going to find Lazlo first, sir." said Slinkman.

"Oh, you mean Monkey boy," replied Scoutmaster Lumpus "Well, I don't know. I mean this is going to take us forever."

"Scoutmaster Lumpus," said Raj "we have to find Lazlo."

"Why should we," asked Scoutmaster Lumpus, "Monkey Boy won't appear right now, right?"

"Listen Scoutmaster Lumpus," said Raj, "If you don't want to find Lazlo, then we want to get out this bus, isn't that right Clam?'

"Yeah, out of the bus." replied Clam.

"Listen, you," said Scoutmaster Lumpus," You will not go anywhere, compendro or no comprendo?"

"No, we don't." said Raj. "Come on Clam, lets infrorm this to Hoo-Haw."

"Yeah, inform." said Clam.

"C-C-Commander Ho-o-H-H-aw?" screamed Scoutmaster Lumpus. Lumpus hates it when things are over his contrary. "You can't call Hoo-Haw!"

"Why not?" asked Raj sternly.

"Because, if you do, he'll do things that you don't want to know. For Slinkman, he'd be salted."

"Hey!" said Slinkman. "You know, not all the time I will get in trouble at your expense, Sir."

Lumpus mumbled furiously. "Ah, so you are against me again, isn't that so traitor?"

"Excuse me," said Slinkman, "You were the one who always break the phone when Lazlo was lost, and I didn't do anything about it."

"Oh yes, you did!" barked Scoutmaster Lumpus, "You nearly costed my life when you wanted to inform Hoo-Haw that the bear tried to smash that Beaver Woodward!"

"IT'S EDWARD AND I'M A PLATYPUS!" shouted Edward with anger of being tired of being called a Beaver or Woodward. "AND DON'T YOU DARE REMIND ME OF THAT! IT WAS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE EVER!"

"Woah. Don't be very furious, man." Said Samson.

"Who said you could talk Hamster?" said Edward.

"Who said YOU could talk, Beaver?" scowled Scoutmaster Lumpus.

"Well, if it weren't for any misunderstanding, I'd oughta feel sorry for you, Moose!" replied Edward.

"It's Lumpus, not Moose, Woodward." said Scoutmaster Lumpus. Edward has had it.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA...!" shouted Edward, but before he's ever say a word, Raj throwed a water ballon he had in his bag. Edward has gotten enormously furious he tossed Slinkman out of the van and drove hysterically. "DOES ANYONE CARE FOR AN ADVENTURE!" shouted Edward.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed everyone. Edward went out of control that they are driving in the wrong direction of Leaky Lake.

"Woodward, please stop!" cried Scoutmaster Lumpus.

"NEVER, SCOUTMASTER LUMPUS!" shouted Edward.

"Clam, we have to stop Edward!" yelled Raj since everyone was crying and screaming. Raj and Clam were attempting to reach Edward, but every time he turns, everyone gets smashed into the other dirction inside the bus.

"We can't give up!" cried Raj. Raj realizes the only person close to Edward is Scoutmaster Lumpus, who is hanging to a pole in the front of the bus.

"Scoutmaster Lumpus!" yelled Raj and Clam.

"Sorry, love to help, but can't!" cried Scoutmaster Lumpus.

"Clam will push me to you so that you could throw me to Edward!" yelled Raj. Scoutmaster Lumpus nodded, althougth he hates anyone who knows Lazlo, he had to.

"Ready Clam?" asked Raj.

"Ready!" replied Clam. Clam pushed Raj with all of his gifted strength as Raj ridicously was flying over the other campers.

"Now, Scoutmaster Lumpus!" yelled Raj. Scoutmaster timed it well and done. Just when Raj was about to fly off him, he pushed him to Edward, and he took it with enjoyment in his face.

"Edward, stop!" cried Raj as he has his hands with Edward on the driving seat. Edward ignored him, barley.

"Edward, if you don't stop, then I'll tell your mom!" said Raj as the bus nearly hit a tree.

"IF YOU DO, I TELL EVERYONE YOUR SECRET!" shouted Edward, now out of control. Raj had it, he was attempting to push Edward out of the sterring wheel, but Edward, as small as he is, can't be pulled off very easliy. Raj used all of his strength to push him out of the seat, and he did. Edward fell all the way back to the end of the bus.

"How do make this stop, Slinkman!" yelled Raj. Slinkman, who was all the way on the end of the bus, miracously replied, "The red button!"

"Uh, but which one?" asked Raj. There are 3 red buttons, but one of them is the right one. Raj just picked one in his guts and just as he thougth he made a wrong choice, the bus is starting to stop, but headed in a dark alley.  
_'BEEP' BEEP' 'BEEP'_ "Oh come on you annoying beeping thing, it must be broken." said Raj. Everyone seemed alright except for Edward.

"Oh man, what in for the love of Lumpus happened? asked Edward, who seemed confused. Everyone looked at him with anger.

"I'll tell you what's going on," shouted Scoutmaster Lumpus, "You nearly got us all killed!"

"Who nearly got us all killed?" asked Edward. Wait, did Edward just say that? Yep he did. Since his head got hit on the door end of the bus, it caused him to erase his recent memory, meaning that he's edward, from 6 hours earlier, not remembering the wild act he just did. He is however, the same greedy tempered sneaky Platypus, Edward has always been.

"Uh, Edward?" asked Skip and Chip.

"Yeah, what do you want?" snickered Edward.

"Are you okay?" asked Skip.

"Uh, do I look okay?" asked Edward. Chip and Skip backed off.

"Well, at least his recent form is gone." said Slinkman, as he heard growls out in the woods.

"What's that Slinkman?" asked Scoutmaster Lumpus nervously. Slinkman didn't respond.

"Who is it Slinkman?" asked Scoutmaster Lumpus.

"Wolves..." replied Slinkman.

_Next Chapter is around the corner..._


	6. Chapter 6: New Place, New Crush

**Try to enjoy**

**Chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Lazlo, or any of it's characters.**

It's a new day now. 4-10 hours after the news that Commander Hoo-Haw will come to Camp in a few days, Lazlo decided to hit the road, but frankly, things hasn't been according to plan, since Lazlo fell into the falls of Leaky Lake. Now, Lazlo is still alive, covered with sand in his face, filled with fear. Right now the time is around 6:10 A.M.

"Oh man, what happened?" asked Lazlo himself. "Wait a minute, I'm alive, I'm alive!"

Lazlo was so happy, he thougth that he must've been dreaming. But then he realized he's somewhere else.

"Wait a minute," said Lazlo himself, "I don't reconnize this place." Lazlo is right. He's somewhere else. The trees look redish and orange, the ground is brighty different. The atmoshpere smells awkward. There are plants on the trees. And this is not the place he thougth he was at.

"This is, this is... so BEAUTIFUL!" claimed Lazlo.

Lazlo decides to explore the place. Lazlo crawled up a tree and saw the pretty enviornment, then, he went to other trees to see if there are any bannanas, and luckily, he did. Then he saw happy little animals living on branches. Birds on their nests, squirrels hanging around trees, and while that's happening, they were singing in their native languages.

"Man, if only I knew where I was." said Lazlo. "Hey, wait a sec, where's that Handbook I took during last night?" asked Lazlo himself.

"I must've had it somewhere, oh wait," paused Lazlo, "the book went in it's seperate way." said Lazlo sadly.

"Well, I should take my shirt off and clean it. It's filthy."

Lazlo searched for if there's a place, river, or falls he could find to clean up his scout uniform.

_2-3 hours later..._

"I found a fall here, so I'll try to clean it up." said Lazlo. As he was cleaning up his shirt, he heard a sound around the place.

"Uh, who's there?" asked Lazlo to whoever's out there. The noise sounded louder. "I know your'e out there, who's there." said Lazlo.

No one responded...

"WHO'S THERE FOR THE LAST TIME?" said Lazlo in a little loud voice.

No one responded...

"I have to get out of here, now and fast." said Lazlo, but before he could ever run away, he was captured on a trap rope atop the branch. Lazlo got hit in the head, he started to sleep unconsiously.

"Pleeaaassseee, Donn'tt huuurrtt mmmeeeeeeeeee..."

_1 hour later..._

"What is that thing?"

"I don't know, I just do my job."

"Well he has to be a something."

"Nah, he's a mutant."

"No he isn't"

"Yes he is."

Lazlo, althougth he still unconsious can hear their voices, but their voices sounded female.

"Uh, hello?" asked Lazlo, who still in sleep mode.

"You sir, are in big trouble." said a female voice.

"Yeah, you're not allowed to be in this area at all times." said another female voice.

Lazlo is now regained strength and wakes up. He sees an Aligator with Blonde hair who looks pretty mad, while the other is a girrafe with orange hair, glasses, and a book in her hand, and they dress the same blue uniforms with badges on it and a red neckerchiff.

"Uh, who are you?"

"What's with you wanting to know who we are, Bean Scout?" said the Aligator with Blonde hair.

"Hey, how do you know that I'm a Bean Scout?" asked Lazlo.

"Your uniform, duh." said the Girrafe with the glasses.

"Well, since you are a confused animal who probably don't remember anything since you got hit very hard, let us introduce ourselves. This Aligator is Gretchen." said Nina.

"Hi Gretchen." said Lazlo.

"Did someone gave you permission to talk?" said Gretchen.

"No?" asked Lazlo.

"Then shut your piehole, mutant." snarled Gretchen, "Just wait until Patsy comes to pound ya so that you can think next time you come here."

"Who's Patsy?" asked Lazlo.

"Patsy, whom you should know," said Nina, "Is the ringleader here, and she's someone not to be messed with. She'd pound anyone who ever sneaks into this area."

"Where am I anyway?" asked Lazlo.  
"Don't you know where you're at?" asked Gretchen.

"No, all I remember is that I was trying to find Commnder Hoo-H-" said Lazlo

"Commander...Hoo-Haw?" asked Nina.

"Yeah Gross kid, we heard about him before." said Gretchen.

"Well, it's a long story..."

_3-6 minutes later..._

"...And that's how I ended up here." said Lazlo.

"Who's Raj?" asked Nina.

"Yeah, and what's a clam, Edward and a Scoutmaster Lumpus?" asked Gretchen.

"Oh, forget it." said Lazlo. "I just want to get out of here."

"Nope, can't." said Nina.

"Wait, I think she's coming," said Gretchen, "If you want, here's a paper bag, in case she pounds your face, now that I realized that you're a Monkey."

Lazlo immediately put the bag in his head and could see througth the holes in the bag.

_(Female Tarzan Talk...)_

"Is that her!" asked Lazlo with anxiety.

"Well, what did you expect, Runt?" asked Gretchen.

The chipper sounds came closer, closer, and closer that Lazlo thougth that this is the end. Lazlo then heard footsteps coming from the trees and then she appeared. She appears to be a Mongoose with bright pink hair with the same uniform as the other two. To Lazlo, she doesn't seem too tough.

"Sup Nina, Gretchen." said the Pink-Headed Mongoose. "So, I see someone is here for trouble, eh?"

"Yep." said Gretchen. "The worst part is that he's a Bean Scout."

"Bean Scout, eh?" said the Pink-Headed Mongoose. She stared at the figure with the bag in the head. "Who are you and why are you in a paper bag?" asked the Pink-Headed Mongoose.

The figure with the bag shivering with sweat neverosly. "Who are you?" asked Lazlo in the bag with fear.

"Well, since you are very suspective, I'm Patsy Smiles, and first things first: take out the bag out your head to that I can see your real face...now!"

"No!" said Lazlo. "I won't."

"Well, then," said Patsy "I guess I'll take it out myself."

"No, please!" said Lazlo. Patsy approached the kid with the bag. Then she put her hands on the bag and pulled with all the force she got. Lazlo resisted.

"Let go so that I can see your FACE!" yelled Patsy. Patsy had no choice but to leap on Lazlo as she finally took Lazlo's bag off his head by force at looked at the bag first. "Now, time for your punishment, boy!"

"No, please!" yelled Lazlo.

Patsy looked at Lazlo's face as she was on Lazlo. Lazlo on the other hand, starred at her. Everyone stayed quiet for a moment. Patsy looked at the Monkey as Lazlo starred at this beautiful Pink-Headed Mongoose. Patsy didn't move a single muscle as she started to have a dreamy loving warm emotion on her face. Her smile, smiled broadly. Her eyes turned to little hearts. Her tail rolled itself looking like a heart. Her cheeks had little blushes. And if that's not much, little hearts started to float around her. Lazlo on the other hand, started to become somewhat freaked out on not knowing what's going on, and sadly, he couldn't move due to Patsy is on him. Lazlo may not know this yet, but he will realize it sooner ot later, that a Pink-Headed Mongoose named Patsy Smiles, is in love with a Happy Hippie Monkey...named Lazlo.

_Next chapter to be released next week..._


End file.
